(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate for a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor array substrate for in-plane switching type liquid crystal displays.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a twisted nematic (TN) mode has been applied to liquid crystal displays in a most extensive manner. In the TN mode, electrodes are provided at the two substrates while interposing the liquid crystal, and the longitudinal molecular axes (the so-called directors) of the liquid crystal are twisted by 90° with respect to the substrates. When voltages are applied to the electrodes, the directors of the liquid crystal are driven. Such a TN mode bears a narrow viewing angle, however. In this connection, in-plane switching (IPS) typed liquid crystal displays have been developed to replace for the TN mode liquid crystal displays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,285 discloses such an in-plane switching typed liquid crystal display.
However, in such an in-plane switching typed liquid crystal display, potential difference is made between the data line and the neighboring pixel or common electrodes so that light leaks at the periphery of the data line. The light leakage is directly seen from the lateral side, causing a lateral cross talk.